Talk:Bhaflau Remnants
In our run today we found Nemain's Sabots on first a Sulfur Scorpion, then a Troll Ironworker, both on the first level. Then we found Enyo's Leggings on a Troll Stoneworker on the third level. --Valyana 00:40, 23 December 2006 (EST) Room populations (incomplete): *First Floor **H/I-10: Bifrons, 2 Eruca **I/J-9: 3 Bifrons, 3 Eruca? **I/J-8: 1 Bifrons in hallway **I/J-7/8: 3 Eruca, Gemologist **I-7: 2 Bifrons, Gemologist, lots of Eruca **H-8/9: 3 Scorpions, 2 Ironworker **H-9/10: Portal to 2nd Floor *Second Floor **H-9: Flan **H/I-8/9: Flan **H-8: Flan **I-9: 4 Scorpions, 2 Troll ? **J-8: 2 Smelter, 2 Ironworker, 4 Scorpions **I-6/7: ? Scorps, ? Trolls **I-8: Portal to 3rd Floor *Third Floor **I/J-6/7: Smelter, Cameist, Lapidarist, Gemologist **I-6: 3 Stoneworker **H-6: 2 Engraver, 2 Lapidarist, 2 Gemologist? **G/H-8: Empty **F/G-8: ? Archaic Gear, ? Archaic Gears **F/G-9: Portal to 4th Floor *Fourth Floor **G/H-10: Archaic Gear **G-8: Archaic Chariot, 4 Archaic Gears (magic aggro) Salvageable armor drops my group can confirm the drops of the Lv15 armors on the third floor to include Skadi's Legs(lv15) Marduk head(lv15) and Usukane hands (lv15) other possible drops my group doesn't know that's all we got I can confirm Tier1 Morrigan's Legs drop from Wamouracampa. Killed Mad Bomber and the Active Rampart. It summoned 2 Gate Widows the whole time neither dropped anything. Estacie 00:08, 04 Jan. 2007 (CST) Cell Drop Table I added the Cell Drop Table. We may want to copy this table to the other 3 Salvage areas once it is cleaned up. I think that the Cells might only drop in the first 3 floors of Salvage. If this is the case, the table should be reduced to having only those 3 columns. I haven't done Salvage enough to know if this applies to all the zones or not. --Faranim 13:36, 30 December 2006 (EST) Deleted this table on 2007-03-11, the cell drops are determined by room, not mob type. You may want to take a look at the cell drop table on my User page. I may get around to incorporating it someday, but feel free to do it yourself if you'd like :) --Divisortheory 10:57, 11 March 2007 (EST) Strategies http://kanican.livejournal.com/4752.html has a detailed strategy for an L-B C run. --Valyana 11:59, 11 January 2007 (EST) http://wunjo-on-ramuh.livejournal.com/37363.html http://bluegartrls.com/aiyanna/?p=4 http://aurik-ffxi.livejournal.com/26483.html Miscellaneous The entry that was changed from "same trolls as on east path" to "same drops as trolls on east path" seems to have been corrected due to a misunderstanding. What was meant was that in addition to Wandering Wamoura on the west path, the same types of troll mobs that spawn on the east path spawn as well. --Divisortheory 21 January 2007 15:58 (EST) Ah, it was worded oddly. Should've either listed all of the Trolls again, or been on a separate line. --Jopasopa 19:04, 31 January 2007 (EST) Ramparts Does anyone have any theories or seen what might cause NMs to pop from Ramparts? Or is it a completely random with what seems to be a very low chance of NMs spawning? If anyone has any ideas I'd like to hear them. --Valient 23:30, 4 March 2007 (EST) It was theorized that it is related to time of day (Vana time). However, I recently showed that to be false based on my most recent run. So your guess is as good as mine, I've fought the ramparts about 5 times, and never got a single HQ spawn until last run, when we got 3 Skirmish Pephredos. Your guess is as good as mine. --Divisortheory 23:49, 4 March 2007 (EST) How exactly was that shown to be false? I know it's extremely difficult (almost impossible) to prove that something random has a higher chance under certain special conditions, but if it's any help, my group just had 5 Gate Widows and 3 Skirmish Pephredos. Widow was during the daylight hours, and Pephredo during the night, seeming to lend support to the theory presented on the page.--WinterNightz 14:44, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Question (or perhaps, just pointing this out): In the walkthrough provided and in the wiki, the spawn conditions for the Dormant Rampart on the third floor are described as two completely different things. In the wiki page, it states the the Archaic Gears must be killed simultaneously on the two sides of the floor, and on the walk-through for a farming run it states that the gears must be killed before they use a certain move. Does anyone know which it actually is? -- Kysmet 18:21, 2 July, 2007 (EST) The walkthrough is based on old information. The main wiki page is correct. Feel free to update the walkthrough. -- 21:52, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Done! Thank you very much. Kysmet 07:58, 5 July, 2007 Third Floor, North Block Shouldn't the monsters be Trolls, not Black Puddings? Currently there and no puddings in sight. Lapidaris, Gemologist, and Smelter. --Zhais 23:20, 3 April 2007 (EDT) I second this. --Joped 22:37, 8 April 2007 (EDT) Yea sorry, was an editing error when I created that table. Just copy/pasted mob names. Someone can fix this now if they want to, otherwise I can fix it when I have more time than I do atm. --Divisortheory 22:40, 8 April 2007 (EDT) Missing Cell Drops on Fourth Floor I know they aren't the most common drops but there is no mention of what actually does drop on the gears and chariots on this floor other than the praecipitatio cell from the Archaic Gears. Regular Archaic Gear dropped Pannus Cell today on our 2nd kill so I know there is some oversight here. If anyone has a more thorough list (just stat cells or other kinds, too) it'd be appreciated, otherwise I'll just keep tracking our results. --Astrael 23:38, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Looking for verification for this edit: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/index.php?title=Bhaflau_Remnants&oldid=330637 Says that the north side trolls can drop SJ items, however I'm not so sure that's the case. Is there any proof or secondary verification for this? --FnDragon 17:19, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Contention over Empathic Flans' changing stance ***Elemental Breath can trigger the change as I had it happen on my run just now. There was not a single magic damage spell cast on the mob, the only magic damage came from my wyvern and we didn't get the rampart. Helldemon 05:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Chigoes drop Enlil's Brayettes and Macha's Cuffs Just did one for Enlil's Brayettes and found plenty from killing chigoes. Changed information on the page to reflect this founding. (screenshot proof: http://oi58.tinypic.com/1z6xcmt.jpg) Spirachub (talk) 15:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Tragopan drop Freya's Jerkin Tragopan do drop the Jerkin, at least. Possibly also Brayettes, but I only needed the Jerkin, so I left after it dropped. -- 07:25, May 26, 2018 (UTC)